My Lasts
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: Kirika's last fight ended. Still, two months are left. So there was some time left for Mireille and Kirika to spend together... [FINISHED AND EDITED]
1. first

**Author's note : This is a very sad story, but it is also beautiful in my eyes. I hope u can see the beauty behind the sadness. Inspired by a song titled "Watermark" of Enya. Sorry for not being able to write it in one chapter. I would have to cry the whole time when I did... I am going to kill my favourite character after all...**

* * *

**My Lasts**

Kirika opened her eyes slowly. The sound of the chirping birds outside had woken her up after hours of empty sleep.  
Her body felt so heavy as she tried to stand up from her bed. Mireille was already awake. She could hear the sound of the laptop as Mireille typed on it.  
Kirikatouched her forehead slightly. She had no fever. But this dizzy feeling just wouldn't go.  
As sheentered the living room she found Mireille working on her laptop, as expected. Mireille looked up and greeted her friend cheerfully.

„You look quite awful, Kirika. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"  
Kirika shook her head weakly.

„No, I didn't have any dream. I just felt dizzy."  
Mireille looked quite nervous upon hearing Kirika's words. She abandoned anything she had just worked on and walked toward Kirika. The she put a hand on Kirika's forehead, and sighed relieved.

„It was not a fever, was it?" she whispered softly, as if she was afraid that Kirika would break like a porcelain doll when she spoke louder.  
Kirika shook her head again.  
„It is nothing. Maybe I am just tired."

Mireille shrugged her shoulders.  
„Could be. Well yesterday wasn't a very beautiful day anyway. We had had to work hard to do the last task."

Kirika smiled weakly. She was just about to be sure that nothing was wrong, but suddenly her view became blurry.  
„Okay then. Maybe you shall take some sleep you know? You will feel better afterward."  
Mireille threw a last smile at Kirika and went back to his laptop.

„Mi.. Mireille..." Kirika was finally able to bring the only word in her mind out of her mouth.  
„Hn..?" Mireille turned to her smilingly, and her expression changed drastically as she saw Kirika kneeling on the floor, hiding her face in her hands.  
She rushed to Kirika and caught her body before she bumped to the floor.

„Kirika! Kirika! What is happening? Oh God..."  
Kirika showed no reaction, and her eyes were closed. It had been a long time since she last felt this feeling of panic and angst together striking through her heart. It was as Chloe shot Kirika down. It was three years ago, and since that time Kirika had never shown any signs of weakness... she never fainted suddenly like today...

Mireille held Kirika tighter to her. She had a bad premonition. She didn't know what to do.. No... it was just too much for her.

Then, as if someone was slapping her on her cheek, she was aware that she was not that weak. She should be able to control herself, no matter what._  
And think, Mireille... _she whispered to herself_. Maybe Kirika is just exhausted, just like you have said to her few minutes ago. There is no reason to flip out now. She needs your help_.

Mireille heaved the girl carefully and leaved her on the sofa. After that she rushed to the phone and dialed a number.

* * *

„Lung cancer?" 

Mireille sat there, shock could be seen in her eyes. She stared unbelievingly at a man dressed all white who sat in front of her now. The doctor made no joke. He felt quite sorry for Mireille for having to tell her this bad news.

The blond girl still sat there, she didn't know what she had to say after hearing his diagnosis of Kirika's health condition. The doctor looked down, as if he was praying.Even ifhe was used to such reactions, it didn't make the whole thing easier.

Mireille had no idea that exactly at the moment Kirika was leaning at the door to the room where she and the doctor were sitting in.The girlwas speechless as well, but there was nothing of shock or panic or anything in her eyes. She wasn't even surprised to know that she had not much time to live on. That was exactly what the doctor said afterwards.

„Three months. Not more than that."

Kirika peered through the door slit, enough to see Mireille's face.  
Then she closed the door slowly and went back to the room where she lied downbefore. Before she woke up and decided to look for Mireille. Before she knew how much time was left for her. Three months. That's all.

A tear came down her cheek.

And that's all.

Mireille didn't happen to see Kirika crying. That was good. She tried her best to look happy as she entered Kirika's room, which must have tortured her very much. Kirika smiled weakly as she saw her. Not intending to smile back to her or to greet her normally. Perhaps rather out of confusion and helplessness.

They went back home after an hour in the hospital. Along the way home no one talked. Both of them were busy with their own thoughts. Mireille might want to be alone at that moment, but she held Kirika's hand tightly. Even if she didn't say anything, it was enough for Kirika to understand this gesture. And so they walked home hand in hand.

Mireille felt more and more uneasy with every step as they entered the house they had been living in till now. Together. Kirika walked in front of her. As the door was opened, she went inside and put down her bag on the floor. Mireille watched all these with a mixed feeling. She had to tell Kirika about the lung cancer. But how? No matter how, she had to. She _must_.

Finally she also came in and approached Kirika, who was now sitting on a chair just next to the laptop. She gazed at the laptop screen blankly.

_Now. Now I have to tell her._  
Mireille took deep breath.

„Kirika, I have... I need to tell you something."  
Kirika didn't show any reaction. She kept staring at the laptop screen, didn't even bother to face Mireille upon hearing her words. Mireille looked at the floor in confusion. _Perhaps she already knew it. Perhaps she doesn't want to talk about it..._

Mireille clenched her fists._ Kirika please... don't make it harder for me... please..._

„I want to go for a journey." Kirika said softly, then turned around to face Mireille.  
Surprised, the latter didn't even do anything other than staring at her. Mireille opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out through her lips.


	2. second

**Author's note : Hi all, I want to clear one thing especially for Terry (Thanks for the review) about Kirika's lung cancer. I would say, it is very possible that Kirika gets a lung cancer when she was exposed to tobacco smoke in her childhood. We know nothing about her childhood. Who knows, maybe his father was a smoker, or she lived with smokers for some years. Second possibility, she gotthe lung cancer from her parents. A study has proved that it is possible. It has something to do with the genetic, too. **

**And for the others, thanks too for the reviews. Sorry that it took me many time to finish this chapter-er.. actually only two hours-ahahaha, okay just begin with the second chap. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It was already afternoon, and the sun shone directly into the apartment room. Mireille's laptop was off, and it lied deserted on the table with some billiard balls.  
Two half-filled cups of tea lied next to the laptop. It was already cold. In the kitchen some of the tea was still left in a teapot.  
The plants were drying out in this heat, and yet noone seemed to bother them. An absolute silence filled the apartment room.

Mireille and Kirika had left one hour ago without many words exchange. They didn't even take any time to tidy up the tea cups. Not because they were in hurry. Maybe they just weren't in mood for such things. Not at the moment.

As Mireille threw a last look at the mess on the table before she closed the door, she asked herself if she would ever clean the things up when she came back…. Alone. Then she closed the door and went toward Kirika who waited for her outside.

Kirika avoided Mireille's looks. And that since they returned from the hospital. Mireille knew that sometimes she looked at her secretly, but as soon as Mireille turned at her to talk, Kirika looked away. It was obvious to Mireille that the girl beside her didn't want to talk to her. And Mireille tried her best to grant her this wish.If that was the best for both of them….. Yet she still didn't know if Kirika already knew about the cancer.  
If yes, how could that be?  
If not, then why did she act like this?  
If yes, how were they going to spend the three months left?  
If not, how was she going to tell her about it?  
These questions were enough to keep her busy with herself for some hours on their way to the airport.

Kirika closed her eyes for some while. In the car she heard many sounds and saw many things passing through the window.  
She couldn't believe it. In three months everything would be gone. She would never see or hear such daily things again, let alone Mireille. It was over for her.  
She wouldn't see Mireille again. She wouldn't be able to talk with her again. Going with her on missions, or anything others. Nothing.

She stole another glance at Mireille. There was something.. something she wanted to tell her since long. Something… she wanted to tell her how happy she was for being given a chance to live with her these whole three years.

As she was still in Japan, she just wanted one thing… she wanted to meet Mireille, ready to accept any risks as long as she could know about her past. Then Mireille agreed on one condition : Kirika had to die in her hands after the pilgrimage was over. But they didn't end up the way they had been planning. They continued their life. Together.  
Tears filled her eyes and she looked away from Mireille. She didn't notice that at that secondMireille had turned away to talk to her. The blond girl was now looking at her with an expression which just showed one thing-how much it hurt her to see her that way.

* * *

As they arrived in the airport the situation changed a bit. Kirika didn't know where she obtained the power to face Mireille from, but she was thankful for that. Mireille felt better since they could now at least communicate with each other. They still didn't know where to go yet, anyway. 

So they sat on some banks and thought about where they wanted to go. Both of them had only one choice where they would really like to go, but noone gave any sign to speak this idea out. They didn't even know why they kept silent that long. They had been used to each other since long, but today everything appeared to be wrong between them.

Mireille sighed and stood up.  
"I… I'll get something to drink. What do you want to drink, Kirika?" she asked rather clumsily.

Kirika smiled weakly.  
"I would like to have some orange juice, please." She answered.

Mireille smiled back.  
"Wait here," she said before she left.

Kirika watched Mireile's back as she got farther and farther. Then she took deep breath and looked at her own hands. Where were they going to go now? When Mireille came back, at least she should be able to tell her where she had wanted to go since long. Then… then maybe she would be able to tell her what she had been thinking of the whole time in the taxi.

Then unexpectedly she felt a hand pressed against her shoulder. Her instinct told her that whoever owned this hand, he had no intention to deliver them to the plane. And once again her instinct told her the truth.  
As she looked up she faced Remi GraiPaul. Last time she met this man as she and Mireille left the Manor three years ago. Since then they never met him or another member of Soldats again. Not one of them.

The man looked deep into her eyes, and somehow Kirika got the impression that he was nervous of something.  
Kirika tried to stand up but his hand pressed even harder.  
"Please don't offer any resistance," he whispered insistingly. "We don't intend to harm you. But when you resist.."  
He gave her a sign to look forward. There came Mireille, with two orange juice cans in her hands. She was quite surprised to see Remi with Kirika. But Kirika saw something what the Corsican Girl didn't see-three men pointing their guns at her from different locations. They had no chance to get away.

Kirika tried to calm herself.  
"What do you want?" she said slowly, but determined.  
"You are going with us, Mademoiselle Yuumura. Only you."  
He moved his hand and took Kirika by her elbow.

"Let's go."

"Kirika?" Mireille yelled at her, rather shocked than surprised.  
"Kirika! Where are you going!"

Kirika kept silent but her eyes couldn't hide her feelings. Fears. Worries.  
Mireille rushed forward but some more men held her back. Now she understood why Kirika didn't show any resistance. She had been playing the hostage for Kirika all the time.

Meanwhile Remi took the girl out of the place and pushed her softly inside a car. At this minute she screamed out her last words,  
"Mireille! Please, save me!"  
Then Remi rushed inside and the car went away.  
The men who were holding Mireille the whole time let her free, and the girl ran after the car in vain.

"Kirika!"  
"Kirika!"  
She could see Kirika hitting against the car window while screaming out her name. Mireille fell on the ground, and as she looked up again, nothing was left from the car she had been chasing after. Everybody around her acted as if nothing happened. No signs of the other members of Soldats either. As if nothing happened. But Mireille knew that something had happened, since Kirika was now gone.

"Give back…." She whispered, as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Give her back to me…."


	3. third

**Author's note : Waaaahhhh! Sorry, sorry! I know I have let u wait so long for this one chapter... but I finally finished the whole story plot to write the rest chapters. That means u won't need to wait so long for the next one. So, let's just hurry up with this one, ok?**

* * *

Mireille walked back home from the airport languidly, not even aware where her feet took her. She could think about nothing. Not even about what she was going to do next. There was only one voice echoing in her mind. Kirika's voice, screaming out her name desperately, asking Mireille to save her.  
_"Mireille! Please, save me!"_

Something stabbed her somewhere around her chest. She couldn't help it... what should she do now? Why did all of these happen? She opened the door to their apartment and slammed it behind her before she fell on her knees and cried out loud.  
_Kirika, I am so sorry... I am so sorry..._

_  
_Kirika didn't know where all her power had gone. She couldn't believe that she sat here without more resistance than hitting against the window and calling after Mireille before losing her out of her eyes. Yes, that was true. She was sitting in this car, with two men, each oneat each side of her. They were ready to stop her whatever she was up to. Kirika knew she had no chance to run, but surely to kill. But why didn't she do that? She could kill them all and go back to Mireille. Her fingers touched the Beretta in her pocket. She wasn't that weak! Or had the cancer started to influence her?

Tears blurred her view, but she did her best not to cry. Finally she decided to stay... wherever she would be brought to. Only three months, after all... perhaps it would be fine to get away from Mireille for some time. But how long was some time? Three months? Would she never be able to see Mireille again? Was that her wish?

A hand showed up under her chin, holding a handkerchief. Kirika looked up and saw GraiPaul's sympathetic expression. Suddenly a wave of anger built itself in her heart. She hated every millimeter of this man. She hated him. He had taken her away from Mireille. She hated him.  
"Please take it, even if I can't help you more..."

Kirika took the handkerchief slowly and wiped her tears. GraiPaul turned back, sitting in the right position in his seat, while Kirika squeezed the handkerchief in both hands.  
"Thanks," she said rather unwillingly.  
GraiPaul smiled to himself.  
"You are welcome."

After a-five-hour-ride in the car, they stopped in a queer, remoted corner of Paris. Kirika could see nothing but an old building 100 meter before them.  
"What do you take me here for?" inquired Kirika, having thought that they would take her to a better place.  
GraiPaul smiled.  
"Relax. We are not going to harm you at all. We have not yet arrived in our destination, either. But before we go on.." he flicked with his fingers.  
One of the men guarding her now held her arms tightly behind her back, tying them. Kirika wanted to free herself, but she could do nothing against the man. Another man walked nearer to her, holding something like a red piece of cloth. Then he bound the cloth around her eyes.

"Even if you bind my eyes, I will still know where we are going after we land." Kirika muttered, fed up and cross.  
"I know. The cloth has another function."

Kirika listened cautiously to any sound she could hear. There was something coming nearer... something which made such a trembling sound... and the sound became louder. She could feel the wind blowing hard toward her. When she didn't mistake the sound, then it was... a helicopter.  
A cold hand touched her arm and guided her to the noise source. She had guessed correctly. It was a helicopter. The hand helped her to sit comfortably on her seat.

"What? What are you.. hey!" A voice, which Kirika didn't recognize suddenly rose up.  
Kirika turned at the voice's owner instinctively, although she couldn't see her. It was definitively a girl. And her voice reveal how scared and frightened she was. Her hand accidentally met the girl's hand. It was wet, perhaps because of sweat. Kirika didn't say anything more as they flew from that place, and neither did the girl.

They arrived in an unexpectedly short time. Kirika heard the girl yelling and screaming after the men took them out of the helicopter. From her words Kirika understood that she was, at least, also bound around her eyes. The same cold hand took her elbow and the owner instructed her to go through some long corridors. The whole place smelled quite strange, like a place which was older than the time itself. And suddenly a quick hand movement freed her eyes and hands. Kirika blinked around. She had ever been in this place. But it was definitely not the Manor. It was.. something others. But it wasn't unfamiliar. The place looked like an elegant, luxurious Greek temple despite some broken pillars and dirts everywhere.  
GraiPaul who was standing behind her the whole time smiled slightly at her, then spoke with a deep voice, "Please come with me now, Miss... ah... Mademoiselle Yuumura, then."  
Kirika followed him without asking anything. She would know the answer soon, and she was just eager to know about this place even more.

* * *

Mireille drove an old car in hurry. She had finally gathered herself and decided to run after Kirika wherever she was.  
She was not going to cry any longer for Kirika and treated her as if she were already dead. She was going to find her, with any price.  
After she could think clearly, the only place she could think about where she was brought to was just clear. The Manor. No doubt. It had been Soldats' big headquarter. At least until Mireille and Kirika entered it three years ago. 

The old car rumbled along the dusty and rough path, but brought her safely to the Manor. Mireille set her gun up and hid it in her pocket before she got out of the car and rushed inside the Manor.  
The Manor looked nearly exactly the way she last saw it, with less people, apparently. But the well-taken-care-of-wine field told her that at least somebody still ocupied this place. Mireille walked soundlessly while watching over any person who would cross her way. She herself didn't even know what she was going to do with the person. Holding her gun tightly with both hands, she slipped behind a big pillar and wait.

"Welcome home, Third Plant Mireille Bouquet."

Mireille nearly broke her neck as she hurrily turned around to see who's speaking. It was a middle-aged woman, whose clothes resembled Athena's. She looked tired and weak, perhaps because of the old age.  
"You will never be able to enter the Manor secretly, since we have many effective methods to spot a stranger."

Mireille put down her Walter and stared at the woman.  
"Okay, you have caught me red-handed. What are you going to do, now?" she asked rudely.  
But the woman just smiled and came nearer to her. Instinctively Mireille stepped backward.  
"Now, come. I am not going to harm you. Let me see you from this distance."  
Mireille was rather confused by this act. Well... she reminded her of an old grandmother who was looking at her granddaughter. The woman just looked at her softly for some seconds, before she finally stepped back to Mireille's relief.  
"Nowlet's come to the main topic : What are you intending to do here? Although I will not pretend to know nothing about your answer."

Mireille's eyes grew bigger.  
"It was you, right? You have taken Kirika away!"  
"Not directly, but yes." The woman answered, sighing meaningfully.  
"Give her back to me, now! I am going to leave this place as soon as I have her." Mireille raised her gun again, pointing it at the woman.

"I am afraid that you should wait, then. She wasn't here right now. But she will be brought here, soon. Till then... stay here and wait."  
Mireille frowned. She believed that she hadn't heard her last sentence correctly. Was she supposed to stay here? Surely not!

"What is it, Third Plant? This is your home. A home for all Noir candidates."


	4. fourth

**Author's note : Hallo, guys, as I have promised in my newest profile, that I will update the next chapter this weekend. Perhaps you won't expect any adventure for Kirika and Mireille, but it will be Kirika's last one, that's why the titlesounds 'My Lasts'. Won't be long, I make it as short as possible. Hope u like this one...**

**

* * *

**  
Mireille sat down on a wooden chair while grumbling by herself. Outside the window she could see the sun set. Without wanting it, Mireille had spent whole two days here, in the Manor, exploring the place. It was rather unusual and frightening to go along dark corridors which were only illuminated by some fire in torches.  
_Kirika had lived here as a child... together with Chloe. Kirika who killed my parents in Soldats' order. _

A few minutes later, the same woman Mireille met the last time entered the room she was sitting in. Mireille later knew what her name was.Her namewas Marie. She also met other people who lived in this place. These people were all unfamiliar to Mireille—what didn't surprise her at all because the ones familiar to her had been killed by her and Kirika on their last visit. But it was better to keep this fact for herself, since Mireille didn't intend to provoke any fight. She still had to get Kirika before she leaved this place.

Marie took seat in front of her, smiling at her.  
"Have you had a nice time here?" she asked friendly.  
Mireille snorted unintentionally, but she nodded. Her feelings were rather mixed.

"I want to ask about Kirika." She said, looking directly into Marie's eyes.  
The women didn't look back at her, but folded her hand and listened to her with closed eyes.  
"Please, go ahead."  
Mireille followed her guide and stared to the window, too.  
"What... why did you kidnap her like that? I mean, what are you up to?"

Marie rose from her seat and walked to the window. Her profile looked quite impressing with the sunset as background.  
"Surely you know that it still has something to do with Noir."  
"We are not related with Noir anymore!" Mireille answered furily.

Marie glanced at her, with sad expression carved in her eyes.  
"Didn't you listen to GraiPaul's last words to you?"  
Mireille stared at her.  
"You will always live in darkness. You can't get out of it."  
"But we will always seek for light!" Mireille emphasized stubbornly.  
Marie smiled contentedly.  
"That's all you need to know in this moment."  
With those words Marie walked past Mireille in order to leave the room. Mireille turned at her quickly and yelled unwillingly.  
"I have no more time!"

Marie looked at her and said,"Neither do we."  
And the conversation was over.

* * *

Kirika didn't know since when she started counting the days she still had to live. It had been five days since they knew about her cancer. It had been three days since they separated her from Mireille. Kirika lied on her bed while asking herself if she would ever met Mireille again. Mireille had always been sleeping next to her. She touched the place where Mireille would have slept on when she were there. Sometimes she wished, it were all only a nightmare and when she woke up, nothing had happened and she would know that she still had time, more than three months. 

Kirika had stopped crying eversince she arrived at this place. A place full of vague memories and emotions. She had regained back her memories as a child, but she didn't remember anything about this place. Still, she was sure that she had been staying here.  
And there was still a riddle about the whole kidnapping matter. Noone had demanded anything from Kirika since she stayed here. Noone cared to inform her about the whole things, either. Kirika didn't understand the whole thing. She didn't even know in what kind of country she was. Everything was just so unclear. Kirika sighed.

But the next morning as she woke up, they gave her a very well-known piece of cloth to her. It was exactly the same cloth she had been wearing during the ceremony to be Noir. In the meantime, she and Mireille had burnt away her original one. She wore the cloth without any bathing ceremony—surely it is not another step for the ceremony, she said to herself.

And then some women in robes guided her to the hall. There she met a girl wearing the same cloth as hers, only that her ornament had another colour. Her black hair resembled the one of Kirika so much, but hers was curly and long. She looked frightened and stiff for fear. And it startled Kirika cause she stared at her as if they were up for a battle. Kirika's eyes wandered to the girl's hands. They were shaking uncontrollably, although she tried to stop it by holding her gun tightly.

And, without any warning, the girl raised the gun at her and shot, but Kirika was just faster than she was. She moved lightly to the side and shot the gun out of the girl's hand. The latter winced and held her hand, staring at Kirika in horror. Kirika caught a glimpse of her face at a second—she was just about to cry. Kirika put down her Beretta without losing her from her eyes.

"Ho, Ho. Calm down, young girl. You are not supposed to shoot any newbies down, I guess." One of GraiPaul's companions tapped her on the shoulder. The girl looked away from Kirika, clenching her fists.

They spent the whole day fighting against each other using long swords. It reminded Kirika of her short time with Chloe during their initiation time. But Kirika could tell that this girl was nothing compared to Chloe. Chloe... For one second she wasn't on guard, giving the unknown girl a chance to attack her.One blow and Kirika got a long scratch on her left shin, although she managed to jump aside before. The blood somehow drove the girl crazy. She started to scream in horror and collapsed after some seconds.  
Kirika used her sword as a lean stick and walked with much difficulties toward the unconscious girl. Kneeling beside her, she waited until the girl opened her eyes. Her reaction was not unpredictable. She jumped and rolled away from her the moment she saw Kirika's face over her.  
"I lost?" she said, her lips shaking greatly. "Did I lose to you?"

Kirika shook her head. "You collapsed after seeing my blood, I guess. So I didn't attack you at all."  
The girl fell on her knees and stared unbelievingly at the ground.  
"I knew it..." she whispered nearly to herself. "I knew that I will lose to you, the first time I saw you this morning."

Kirika didn't give any response to this odd remark. None of them wanted to continue the training, either. So both of them only sat there without saying anything. They were busy with their own thoughts, not even knowing that GraiPaul had been watching over the girls from a window the whole time.  
"The time might have come," said a man who apparently accompanied him there.  
"Yes," GraiPaul replied. "Cheers. For Soldats."  
Two glasses of wine made a clang sound as they met each other.

* * *

"I can't stand it anymore!" Mireille yelled in frustration. "It is already ten days after I came here and I started to doubt if you have lied to me!"  
Marie and Mireille stood before each other, with Mireille glaring at Marie angrily.  
"I hope you will see that I have no reason to lie to you. The promised time will come. She will be here soon, and..." 

"And what?"  
Marie grew pale and Mireille could see her body shake. It was the first time she saw the woman show her fear like that. Then, out of nowhere, she took out a gun and aimed a shot at Mireille. The latter evaded it elegantly, though in confusion.  
"What are these all about?" she asked in wrath.  
Then another shot. And then one again. Marie kept shooting at her, but Mireille sensed no killing atmosphere. She turned a somersault and hit the gun from Marie's hand. The gun landed quite hard on the floor.  
Mireille glanced at Marie. She had more question to ask now. But before she could say anything, Marie rushed to her and held her hands.

"Prepare yourself... The day will come. Till then... do anything to prepare yourself. Do even shooting practice. We can't afford it..."

Mireille stayed quiet, not understanding any word the woman had said. Prepare for.. what? And again, as if wanting to save the time, she continued.  
"It is time to explain everything to you. I have no other choice. You will listen to me."


	5. fifth

**Author's note : Hi, have u missed me? The story is getting near to the end.. sigh.. But I am sure you are not objected to it, lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I can't! I can't!" 

Kirika stopped wielding her sword. The girl—meanwhile she had been her training partner the whole time—was kneeling on the floor, while breathing irregularly. Kirika put down her sword and took a seat on the floor, like always. They had been repeating the same scenes each time. They would fight with swords, then after some time the girl would be exhausted or desperate then they would rest for some minutes. After that it was up to the girl's condition to see if she was still able to continue the training or not. If not, then they would stop.

Kirika had made much progress in connection with the girl. At least she didn't tremble again each time she had to face Kirika. They started to talk with each other, even if the conversation topic was only about winning and losing. Kirika asked herself if that was all Soldats wanted from her. To train the girl--seemingly.But it was too easy. Suspicious.

"Sorry, you must be bored to fight a weak person like me," the girl said depressedly.  
"No, I don't care about that." Answered Kirika nonchalantly.  
The girl was quite surprised. She eyed Kirika unbelievingly.

"Oh well. But for me it really sucks. To lose to you each time, each day. I want to be strong. I want to be strong!"  
Kirika looked at her, frowning lightly.  
"Is it so important? Do they ask you to fight me in order to defeat me?"  
"Oh, no, no!" she wielded with her hands hastily. "I just think.. well... I need to be strong. Because... I don't want to get killed."  
The girl pulled her legs toward her face, so that people could only see the upper half of her face. When Kirika saw her precisely, she realized that the girl was much younger than her. That explained her childish behaviour.

Then so suddenlyKirika felt a sharp stab somewhere around the chest that she was forced to bend down. It was, as if a massive sword was stabbed to her chest. She nearly got no more oxygen. She coughed, again and again. Her sword fell from her grip and she held both hands in front of her mouth. At that time someone kicked her sword away. Kirika looked up and saw the girl soaring over her. She held her sword over her head, ready to hit Kirika. Kirika had really thought that it would be her end. But later the girl put down her sword and kneeled next to Kirika.

"Uh.. sorry... are you okay? You are so pale."  
Kirika didn't stop coughing. The girl tapped her on the back in order to stop her cough. Perhaps it helped a bit, since Kirika could breath better afterwards.

"Sorry!" the girl clapped her hands together in front of her face. "Sorry for wanting to attack you as you are in trouble. I was so desperate that I think.. well a little cheat would help. But I didn't want to kill you. Really!"  
Kirika smiled understandingly.The girl was amazed because Kirika was not mad at all. She smiled happily—the first time Kirika saw her smiling.  
"Hey, don't we want to be friends? I am Elena, what is your name?"  
"I am..." Kirika fell silent. "I am Kirika." She answered at last.  
Elena's smile got even wider.

* * *

"It is already three years since Altena's death and Soldats is going through a transitional time. It has always been two parties who occupy the highest position in Soldats' organisation. The one is the High Priestess and the other is the High Council.  
The High Council has always been trying to take the whole control of Soldats in its hand. But Altena could prevent it with her authority and competence. I am her successor, and I don't have enough power to keep the High Council down. The High Council has taken care of everything since Altena deceased. All that I own is the title High Priestess. But that is not enough for the High Council. They want to eliminate the double-authority-system of Soldats. That means... the High Priestess will have no right to make any decision in Soldats anymore. Everything is up to The High Council, then." 

"And why the hell do you involve me and Kirika!" yelled Mireille in wrath.  
Marie could hardly bring out what she wanted to tell her.

"We are going nearer to the topic. Now, of course we don't want to give up that easily. Then the High Council rereads Soldats' old scriptures. The reason why there are two authorities in Soldats is, that the High Council is supposed to take care of the matters outside and the High Priestess the ones inside. Including the raising, choosing and training of the Noir candidates."

Marie took deep breath and stopped to see Mireille's reaction. The latter couldn't speak out of surprise. Marie decided to continue, before Mireille could expressed her anger in words.  
"The High Council intends to take the control of Noir—as a symbol of Soldats—in its hand. And there both of you appeared to be part of the deal. Mireille, you are the one who represents the existence of the High Priestess. Kirika, and also one other girl, will represent the High Council. We are going to repeat the same thing we have done three years ago. We are going to choose Noir out of the three of you. If you lose, Mireille Bouquet, the High Priestess is going to be nothing. If either Kirika or the girl loses, Soldats will return to the old system—double-authority. That's what we expect, then."

"Wait a second. Why do the High Council have two representatives and the High Priestess only me?" Mireille cut her down.  
"Our position is not good enough to decide the matter. Moreover, Noir is to be selected among three persons."

"And how could you be sure that Kirika and I will do as your plan?" Mireille raised one eyebrow.

Marie chose to take note of her fingers instead.  
"Kirika Yuumura will do it. Soldats knows her more than you do. She was raised within Soldats. We are her parents. We know her inwardly and outwardly. And you..."  
Mireille waited.  
"You were born as an outsider. Later your family joined the Soldats."  
"You just answer the half of my question. Let me repeat : How could you be sure that Kirika _and I _will do as your plan?"

Marie didn't answer directly. Mireille got the impression that she had the answer, but she just couldn't say it.

"I am... your mother's half sister."  
Mireille gazed at Marie, her look full of disbelief and shock.  
"Wha.."  
"Wait! Please, let me finish." Marie said pleadingly.  
"Don't misunderstand me. I am not going to use blood connection to force you to participate in this matter." She said hastily. "But I do choose you on my side, because I think... we are much or less a family, so perhaps you could understand me. I should be the only one who can convince you to take part in this. We don't have any other choice. You are part of Noir, whatever you do and say. I..." she couldn't continue it. The atmosphere between them was just too tense.  
Noone spoke up for some minutes, then Mireille said,  
"Please, could you leave me alone, now? I... need time to think it over."

* * *

"I am wondering who you are, Kirika," Elena remarked after another monotone training session. 

They were now sitting together on the floor, side by side. It had been two weeks since they knew each other. And Elena was a much nicer girl compared to herself the first time Kirika met her.  
"I... I don't know. I don't know much about my origin."  
"Oh..." Elena looked at her, feeling compassion for her. "But you will surely find it out. Me, I come from Greece. My parents were still staying there."  
Kirika smiled. That explained the black, curly hair and her appearance.

"Do you know what we are training like this for?" Kirika asked.  
"Oh... um... it has something to do with Noir's revival. There should be one more candidate. Two years ago, many girls supposed to carry the potential seed to be Noir were brought together, raised and trained. I am one of them. Then last week we had a big mass fight. Only one could survive out of the whole matter, and luckily I won the mass fight. I was so relieved... it had been scary. Blood everywhere. I never had any chance to see if my opponents were still alive or not, since from behind somebody always came to attack. And a new fight began."  
She grinned at Kirika.

"That's why, as I saw you for the first time, I thought I would also have to kill you. I would rather finish it before I knew you any longer and we became friends. I had had to kill many of my friends in the mass fight. It really hurt, you know...  
But you are strong! That way, I won't be worried about you, you are stronger than I am. You will just be allright."

Kirika smiled softly.

"Say, have you also had a big fight before we came together? Well you looked very calm..."  
Kirika shook her head.  
"I have done nothing like that. People had taken me away from my friend and so I arrived here."

"Oh..." remarked Elena again. "Wow, you must be something special. Concerning your skill, no wonder..."

Kirika stood up so quickly at the end of Elena's words that the latter jumped up of shock.  
"Hey, you really make my heart jump! What.. what happened?" she looked around after seeing Kirika's expression.  
"Someone... no, more than two people are spying on us."  
"But I see nothing. Kirika, if it is a game, please stop it. I..."  
Then Elena saw a shadow passing by with a high speed somewhere between the bushes, and she screamed out.

"What is it!" Kirika turned to her worriedly. The girl trembled uncontrollably.  
"I felt something... I guess they are.. they want to..."  
"To kill us." Kirika finished the sentence for her.


	6. sixth

**Author's note : Here is the promised chapter. I ask myself if this story is too depressing.. I know it is depressing, that's why I didn't write "humour" in the category. Sorry to write this story... somehow I really feel guilty. But I really like it.. uhm.. Whatever... In this chapter... ahh, why shall I spoil it to you? Go and read it yourself, and tell me abt ur opinion please.**

* * *

Mireille thought it over and over. Kirika got a cancer. Then Soldats appeared to kidnap her. She came here after much stress and tears. And out of sudden she found out that she had a half-aunt replacing Altena as a High Priestess. In Soldats. Soldats who had killed her whole family. Through Kirika's hand. Now they are supposed to fight, to repeat the same ritual they had been going through last time.  
_No_, Mireille said to herself, _this is too much. I can'twork it out._

She had no idea, that about 200 miles from where she was, Kirika and Elena were in a big danger. The girls turned their backs to each other, ready to fight. Then the people showed up. As expected, all of them had weapons in their hands.  
"What.. what is it all about?" Elena asked, her eyes full of fear.  
It was no time for a discussion with those people, but Elena just didn't understand that. There was time, in which people killed or be killed without knowing why and how. And in such times, survival was the only thing people should care about.

Exactly as the people rushed to them, Kirika left her position beside Elena and started to fight. She needed to do any movement quickly and effectively, to prevent them from making any attack. She could hear Elena starting to fight too. A bit clumsy, but she was getting better with every hit. Kirika concentrated on her movements. She was sure that Elena could take care of herself.  
But after many hits and attacks she had made, Kirika asked herself when the fight would settle down. More men came after the first ones fell. Kirika asked herself if this was another test for Noir. While her mind was divided into two, she didn't notice somebody behind her, who was about to blow her head with a handgun. She realized it in the last second, intending to kick the gun off his hand, but the man had already pulled the trigger.

The bullet was going to hit her. But she would be allright, because it wouldn't hit her heart. Like in slow motion Kirika saw something others came between the bullet and her. A body familiar to Kirika functioned as a shield for her and bore the whole consequences of the bullet. Elena's body experienced a short jolt as the bullet hit her in the chest, then it fell down beautifully backwards.  
Kirika saw all that with horror in her eyes. If the men did look at her eyes at these moments, they could see a fire flackering there.

* * *

Mireille woke up with a bad premonition. She felt as if she heard Kirika screaming somewhere. But it must be only a dream. Kirika was somewhere out there, but they would meet soon. At that time... and Mireille suddenly remembered what Marie had said to her. _Kirika Yuumura will do it. We know her inwardly and outwardly._

And she knew what she had to do next : go and find Marie. The referred person was not far from her. She found her after some minutes running around.  
Marie looked at her worriedly as she entered the room she was in. She was asking herself how Mireille would handle with what she had told her yesterday. Would she accept it? Or...  
"I need to know..." Mireille panted. "What are you going to do with Kirika? What exactly do you mean with, 'she will do it'? I don't see any reason why she would do it."  
"Really sorry, Mireille, but I don't know anything about it. My only task is to convince you to take part in this deal. Kirika is their responsibility, not mine."

Mireille leaned on a pillar.  
What if Kirika really screamed somewhere out there? Perhaps she wasn't dreaming at all.  
"How is it? Will you agree to take part?" asked Marie.  
Mireille stared at her rather angrily.  
"I must. I will bring her back, no matter what happen. I am the only one who can do it. It has nothing to do with Soldats." She added full of hatred.

Mireille started her own special training. She didn't mean to defeat Kirika, but she needed more skill and power to return Kirika to her usual state. When they did make Kirika fighting against her, she would be ready. Mireille was not going to die before Kirika. Kirika needed her, and she would be there for her.  
She loaded her gun, asking herself in silence when Kirika would arrive there. It had been 15 days since they parted from each other. She missed her. She really missed her.

* * *

Days came and went.  
16 days...  
Mireille sat on a broken pillar, looking at the sky with her gun in her hand. She promised herself, she would be strong for Kirika. Whatever happened, she would be strong enough to bring Kirika back. 

17 days...  
GraiPaul ordered people to take care of the many corpses on the training field, including Elena's body. A new girl appeared in the place and Kirika continued the training with her.

18 days...  
Marie prayed in the same chapel Altena once prayed in. Her hands and whole body trembled.

19 days...  
Kirika stood in the middle of the hall. She turned to GraiPaul quickly as he entered the room. Her eyes showed no mercy, but she didn't attack. GraiPaul made a short gesture with his hands to lead Kirika out of the hall. As Kirika walked past him, he noticed that Kirika wore the same cloth she wore as Elena died. It was all stained with blood. Most of it was Elena's. She sat beside the new girl, whose age was about Elena's. Shereplaced Elena's position as Kirika's partner. Both of them were sitting in the helicopter. None of them got their eyes bound. None of the men dared to approach Kirika, either. The helicopter set off, leaving the mysterious place and aimed to the Manor, where the big fight should be carried out.

20 days...  
Mireille spotted Marie leaning to the window to watch her training. The woman looked much weaker and more exhausted with each day. She stopped her training and told her that she was now ready to talk.  
As they finally faced each other, the atmosphere between them became tense again. But this time Mireille was much calmer.  
"You have said... that we are relatives. Much or less." Began Mireille.  
Marie nodded.  
"You are my mother's half sister. Did you know that they kill my whole family? Soldats had killed them and yet you are here, as their High Priestess."  
Mireille couldn't hide her hatred and disgust toward Soldats. Indirectly, toward her half-aunt. Marie kept calm, but she too, couldn't hide the disappointment of Mireille's opinion about Soldats.  
"I knew it." She said at last.  
"Your mother and I, Mireille, didn't know of each other before we met within Soldats. I was an illegitimate child of her father, and after her father died, my mother and I lived in sorrow. When I was 16 years old, my mother deceased and I was left alone. At that time, life is hard and merciless to a poor, young girl. Then Altena showed up and offered her help. So did I enter Soldats.  
Then your mother and father entered Soldats. We became good friends. Accidentally we knew that we were half-sisters because of some happenings. It was a great feeling."  
Marie took deep breath before continuing.  
"Then you were born, Mireille. Altena directly chose you as a candidate for Noir. Of course Odette didn't agree---so she had a big argument with Altena. She insisted not going to give up her daughter that easily to Soldats. I didn't do anything. I didn't know what to. Altena was my life saviour. Without her, I was nothing. Odette was my sister... but I just knew her 9 years. I couldn't choose between two sides. So I didn't want to get involved. I just saw from far what happened.  
I also knew that Altena sent Kirika Yuumura---First Plant---to kill her whole family but you. But I still didn't know what to do. That's why... as you two came here to kill Altena, I also didn't show up. I was hiding... from you.  
Altena respected my decision... it was her last will that I replace her as the High Priestess. I owed her my life. Besides, Soldats had been my home for a long time. I just can't leave this place. I love this place."

Mireille didn't know what to say. Although she understood every word Marie said, she couldn't accept it. For her, Marie's relationship with Altena was nothing compared with blood. But at the same time she was asking herself, if she would sacrifice her family to maintain her relationship with Kirika? When she was on Marie's place...

Then a noisy sound rose up out of nowhere. It was coming nearer. After some minutes an object showed up from above. It was a helicopter. Mireille's mouth gaped open, she was wondering what the heck it was.  
"They have come. Now you can see Kirika Yuumura, exactly what I have promised you three weeks ago. But beware," she now whispered. "She might not the Kirika you knew till now."


	7. seventh

**Author's note : Aaaaa, Kirika! Kirika! (waving banners with Kirika I love you written on them). I ma pretty sure you will at least smile after seeing the previous sentence, because... well you will not be so happy afterwards. But.. well this is the next chapter. Handkerchieves and tissues ready? Don't say I don't warn you.**

* * *

Kirika jumped down from the helicopter. She looked around with scary expression. Her partner also looked around, but rather of curiosity and excitement.  
_So this is the Manor, home for all Noir candidates_... she thought inside her heart.  
Kirika stepped forward, leaving the rest of people behind her. And then one thing stopped her from walking farther. Mireille and Marie and other nuns who stayed in the Manor had come out to greet them. Mireille's heart thumped hard as she saw Kirika.  
Marie didn't talk bullshit. Kirika did look different. She looked just like three years ago, as Mireille met her in the Manor. 

"Welcome, warriors." Marie bent down slightly. "It is a pleasure to greet you here. Please come in, your attendance is already expected."  
The whole people moved to the side to please the newcomers to enter. Kirika was going in front of all. Mireille watched Kirika with mixed feelings. It was Kirika, no matter how much she changed. Mireille had missed her so much. She would really like to hug her right now. But she also had fear. Not a fear from a fight with her, but rather a fear to see her in her eyes. Perhaps it was not the right time to think about it, but Kirika's cancer was the only thing she cared about this time.  
Kirika came nearer and nearer to Mireille. Mireille waited, her heart almost jumped out of her body. Then at last she was there, face to face with Mireille. Mireille could see her cold, heartless eyes. Kirika stared at her full of hatred. She had ever seen these eyes. It was three years ago, followed by a shot from Kirika. The only difference was that Kirika didn't shoot her now. She merely walked past her, which really hurt Mireille. Mireille would rather have Kirika shooting at her than her ignoring her. That simply hurt. If Mireille didn't promise herself to be strong, she would have cried...

She didn't have any idea that Marie was gazing at her the whole time. The woman then turned to see GraiPaul. The man didn't look pleased at all. But the rest of his companions did.  
"Come, gentlemen." Marie asked them to come in politely, although it would be a big pkeasure for her to kick them all out of the place. But they still had to finish the whole matter. Everything should be settled tomorrow. With a fight among the three candidates to determine the two maidens of Noir, which should be a big change for the whole system in Soldats. As the door behind her closed, Marie wished she could prevent all these. But it was too late now.

Kirika didn't pay attention at Mireille at all. She treated Mireille as if she didn't exist at all. Mireille did her best to accept Kirika the way she had been, but it was just not Kirika. Not the Kirika she had been missing the whole time.

* * *

On the next day, both sides appeared in the hall. Mireille stood beside Marie, and Kirika and her partner accompanied by GraiPaul and his colleagues on the other side. Kirika's partner looked rather nervous than excited now. Kirika still maintained her cold eyes. Mireille couldn't help putting on her sad expression. She held her gun loosely in her hands. She couldn't fight against Kirika. Not in this situation. If she could only run away... if she could only run away with Kirika... 

Not really aware of what happened next, three of them already stood on the place where Mireille, Kirika and Chloe once fighted each other. An incidence, in which Chloe got killed by Kirika. Mireille wondered if Kirika did remember it. If this Kirika remembered it. Would she seriously start another battle of life and death in this place? One of them should die... exactly the way how Noir was selected...  
Mireille held her gun tighter. She couldn't be weak now. True, she didn't know what to do now. She wouldn't kill anyone here in order of Soldats, no matter what. But she must firstly prevent Kirika from killing her.

Mireille didn't even realize that her body moved instinctively to evade a shot from Kirika. The girl didn't change her expression at all, no matter she did hit Mireille or not. It was getting much worse as Kirika's partner decided to take part in this fight. It was one to two. How unfair.  
Mireille jumped to the side to evade an attack from Kirika's partner. The red-haired girl got her sword stuck in the floor, and she was now pulling on her sword in horror. Mireille didn't want to hurt her, but... at least this girl should not disturb her and Kirika... she raised her elbow to knock her out, but...

BANG!  
The bullet passed by and tore her arm deeply. Mireille glared at Kirika, who didn't seem impressed at all. Mireille was about to unleash her whole anger at Kirika. Why the hell was she protecting the girl that much? She didn't want to hurt her anyway. Mireille could feel blood flowed along her arm, and it surely hurt. But it hurt Mireille more, that Kirika didn't even care about her being wounded. Without any warning, she attacked Kirika.

Kirika started running along the broken pillars. She was fast. As fast as usual. Mireille had nearly forgotten how good Kirika was. Five minutes later she already missed her tracks. Mireille looked around, trying to find Kirika wherever she was. And at this moment, the red-haired girl showed up out of nowhere and swinged her sword dangerously at her. Mireille bent down. The sword hit the wind exactly where Mireille's head had been before. Mireille gave her a nice sidekick so that the girl fell on the ground. Mireille picked her sword a second faster than she did. The red-haired girl was now so afraid. Mireille put the sword tip at her neck. She no longer looked sad like before with her wounded arm and quite tousled hair. And at this moment something stabbed her from behind. Mireille's eyes were wide opened. It couldn't be... She turned around slowly. A short knife fell on the ground with a loud noise. It fell from Kirika's hand. The girl looked shocked. Mireille felt something soaked her clothes. It was blood. Kirika had stabbed her on her back.  
A dizzy feeling forced her to go on her knees. Mireille squeezed her own arm to keep herself conscious. She wasn't going to die here. Not here. Mireille breathed quickly. She was sure that she was getting a heart attack at that time.

Then in a quick sequence things happened before her eyes. The red-haired girl grabbed after her sword and was up to take Mireile's life. In that short time Kirika went between her and Mireille in a squating position, warding off the sword with her short knife, which she had quickly picked up before. The red-haired girl was sure confused. Kirika couldn't hold the sword any longer and fell on Mireille's body. But at least the sword was not threatening anyone's life anymore. The girl decided not to attack again. Mireille was in a very bad condition and Kirika wouldn't let her attack again after all.

The fight was over. But not for Kirika.  
She coughed and coughed again, This time much worsely. She placed both hands in front of her mouth, as if trying to stop the cough that way. But it didn't stop. It didn't stop at all. Kirika was forced to vomit something on her hands.She slowly put down her hands, only to see blood all over her hands.


	8. eighth

**Author's note : The long awaited chapter 8.. I won't give any comment. Read it yourself.**

**

* * *

**

Kirika knew, that she could no longer pretend as if she had no cancer. As if she would be living longer than three months. Kirika let her tears flow down. She couldn't stand it anymore. It was too much for her.  
Mireille hugged her from behind.

"It is all right, Kirika. It is okay. Don't cry..." while she herself cried for pain.  
Kirika's blood stained her white clothes as she put down her hands. Because of shock she couldn't even sit uprightly. She leaned backward to Mireille, who didn't let her fall on the ground. Unexpectedly Kirika grabbed her arms.

"Mi.. Mireille..." she whispered weakly. "There is something.. I need to tell you..."  
"Kirika, don't talk again. Let's go from here. You can say it later."  
Mireille dragged Kirika up, but the latter could only hang on her.

"...can't... Mireille... I can't... I must.. say it now. There is no more time left."  
Mireille's heart thumped hard. She knew it. So she knew it the whole time.  
No way. Kirika couldn't have known it.

"What are you talking about, Kirika. Stop talking nonsense. Of course we have many time left. After we leave this place, we can talk about any thing. We could even go on a journey, like you wanted before we got involved in this matter, I..."  
Kirika pressed her hands softly.  
As their eyes met, Mireille knew there was no use to pretend any longer. Both of them knew what they were talking about.

"There is no more time left for me, Mireille," Kirika said under tears. She clutched on Mireille and they saw one another directly.  
"I am going to die after three months..."

She said it. Mireille heard it just very well. Kirika knew everything. Mireille gritted her teeth and pulled the black-haired girl to her arms. Both of them kneeled on the ground.  
"No way I am letting you die... No way..." she whispered in sorrow.  
She knew that her words were based on nothing, but that was exactly what she didn't want to do. It was her deepest wish. Above everything, she just wanted one single thing now. _Please, help Kirika_. She begged. _Please. I don't want to give her up. No way_.

They were not even aware that now everyone had come to the place, watching the three girls in shock. Marie put one hand in front of her mouth, totally shocked after seeing Kirika vomit blood.  
"What... what is it all about actually!" GraiPaul asked the girls.  
The red-haired girl stepped aside, not wanting to be involved.  
GraiPaul kneeled next to Kirika, who lied in Mireille's arms.  
"What... I don't understand." He said, not being able to look away from Kirika, who was half conscious.

"Are you satisfied, now?" Mireille asked with icecold voice. She glared at all people there, full of hatred.  
"Are you satisfied, now!" she yelled in pain.

Noone answered her. Everyone just couldn't understand and believe what happened. Noone had expected such things. Noone had even noticed something wrong with Kirika.

Mireille's expression changed as her tears ran down her cheeks. They fell on Kirika, who opened her eyes slightly, enough to see Mireille's face.  
"Let us go. Please. We don't have much time left." She whispered.  
"Please, just let us alone! Don't ever show yourself in front of us again! I don't give any shit on all of you!"

Her scream echoed through the place.  
"Please, just let us go!"

* * *

Mireille and Kirika didn't remember exactly what happened afterwards. There was only one thing which relieved them, the fact that they were now out of Soldats' business.  
They were now on a train which brought them to a small, remoted town. They were already at the place Kirika had wanted to go to. Back to Japan. Back to the place full of memories, where she woke up, and met Mireille for the first time. She was now sleeping soundly on Mireille's shoulder. Mireille herself was looking at a piece of paper GraiPaul had given them a day before they went back to Paris. It was a simple map with an address. 

_"This is the only clue of Kirika Yuumura's origin. Only Altena knew where she really came from. This is the only thing we can give you. Perhaps you will find more clues when you go there... To Japan. It is Ms. Yuumura's place of birth, anyway."_

_GraiPaul put off his hat in order to show them his honor for the last time.  
"Have a nice journey, then. I wish you luck, Mademoiselle Yuumura."_

Mireille sighed. It was not easy to follow the map. It was an old one, drawn carelessly and inorderly. But fortunately the address was clear enough. Mireille peered at sleeping Kirika. She smiled softly. Finally they came to this part of their long journey. Finally everything would went as expected. No more adventure. No more stress and tears. Everything would be allright from now on. Mireille knew it.

Walking side by side along the falling sakura petals, the two girls searched for the referred address. The main problem was that it was already twenty years ago as the address was noted. Many things had changed in Japan, and of course in the small town too. Many streets had been renewed, and many buildings had been destroyed. The map didn't give much help.  
"Oh... it must be this way. Kirika, let's try this one. Kiri.."  
Mireille turned at Kirika, who coughed badly and put her hands in front of her mouth. Mireille looked away. She knew that Kirika didn't want her to see her at her worst condition. Kirika's health hadn't been better even though the path they were walking on was now not so rough. The cancer slowly took over her body. It crushed her from inside.  
A hand touched her elbow. Mireille looked at Kirika, who was now smiling at her, trying to calm Mireille. Mireille smiled back at her.  
"So, where are we going?" Kirika asked cheerfully.  
"This way..."

Like expected, the house they wanted to visit was already gone. And there was no information about who occupied the house twenty years ago. Mireille was quite disappointed, but she knew Kirika must be more disappointed.  
"Come, Kirika. Let's go."  
Kirika nodded. They walked along a street. Kirika looked around. So this was the place she was born. In Japan. She didn't remember anything. But it was nice to know that she had once lived here. It was nice to know that she had a home here, although this home was already gone. As they walked past a big field, Kirika stopped walking. Mireille frowned, looking at the girl, full of questions.

_"... chan... Careful... see, isn't it beautiful?"  
A woman with kimono and long, black hair held her arms. She tapped on the grass impatiently.  
She heard someone laughing.  
"She has been a big girl," someone commented. "So a nice girl."_

_She herself laughed happily. _

"_Mommy..." she whined.  
"Yes, yes, I am here... I am here..."  
Now she could see her face completely. A vey beautiful woman, her face full of love and gentleness. Kirika resembled her so much.  
"Mommy is here, honey..."  
_  
Kirika smiled to herself. Right... she once played here with her mother. It was her mother. She did remember at least a very little piece of her childhood. A very little one...  
Kirika turned at Mireille.  
"Mireille... thank you for everything you have done for me." She smiled contentedly. "If my mother were still alive, I would really like to tell her how lucky I am that I met you in my life."  
Mireille watched Kirika speechlessly.  
"I love you so much, Mireille..."


	9. ninth

**Author's note : Upon rereading this last chapter, I kinda feel relieved. Sad, but relieving. I wonder if you will feel the same...**

**

* * *

**

Three months wasn't long enough to spend with each other. It ran very fast.  
Kirika passed away one month after they returned from Japan. She died with smile on her face.  
Mireille stayed beside her the whole time as she lied weakly on the bed. They didn't speak to each other at all since Kirika had barely power to say anything, but as they saw in each other's eyes, they knew what the other wanted to say.  
Holding Kirika's hands the whole time, probably Mireille hoped that if she didn't let go of her hand, Kirika would stay alive.  
But fate was cruel. There was no exception. Not even for Kirika. And so she closed her eyes for the last time, after telling Mireille for the last time that she loved her with all her might. Mireille replied her with the same sentence, although her sound was hoarse for crying too much.  
Kirika died in smile. Mireille could hardly believe she had left forever. She didn't let go of Kirika until finally her body cooled down and she was sure that the girl was not alive anymore.

The blond assassin kneeled beside the bed where Kirika was lying on. She had expected something would happened. Perhaps a striking thunder. But it was nothing. It just happened. And that's all. Mireille asked herself why she didn't cry. She had been crying many times in the last three months. But just in this moment she didn't cry. Perhaps her heart died together with Kirika.

It was difficult for Mireille to finally stand up and take care for Kirika's burial. She saw her fingers dial a number, she heard her voice come out of her mouth, but she didn't feel anything. Just nothing.

Exactly two days later Kirika was buried in a graveyard of a church. Mireille was sure she would find her peace there. It was the graveyard which the belladonna-lily woman visited long time ago. Here lied her most beloved person, and so did Mireille's most beloved person.  
Mireille came everyday to visit Kirika's grave. She brought different kind of flowers each time. Then she would spend some hours sitting there, enjoying the blowing wind under a tree. It felt so peaceful there...

Each time Mireille went back home, she accidentally called after Kirika. Then she realized that Kirika was not there anymore. But today she didn't do it again. Not that she had forgotten the girl, but she had accepted the fact that she was not there. Kirika was gone. She was now in a better place. Lazily she went to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. She grabbed after a pack of coffee, but then stopped halfway.  
She put down the coffee and took the tea can instead. _Kirika had always made tea this way... she got the recipe from a magazine..._

She glanced at the nearly dead plants which stood on the window frames. They had bought new ones as they returned back from Japan. The old ones were already dead of drought. Every day in the month Kirika never forgot to give water to the plants. Now they were dying. Mireille sighed. She took a glass of water and watered the plants one by one. Then she looked at her gun which lied alone on the billard table. Usually Kirika put her Beretta next to her gun. Now her gun lied alone there. Mireille had buried Kirika's Beretta together with her.

Kirika had always liked to stand here, leaning to the window frame and looked outside. And she, Mireille, would type something on her laptop. When she received any job, they would talk about their next job.  
Mireille stood there, watching the sun set before she decided to take some sleep. She had never really slept the past few days. She felt so tired, but her eyes just wouldn't obey her. She lied on one side of the bed, then she realized that noone was going to sleep beside her. She would be alone from now on. Kirika was gone.

Awake in the morning, noone was there but Mireille herself. She sat on the edge of her bed for some hours, remembering Kirika. Then she would prepare herself to go to the graveyard again.

That happened every day for a month, or so. Mireille was now just a wandering shadow. She was no longer a person who lived in this world.

And in one day of those days Mireille decided to erase the whole job offers she had been getting for past few days. Then she notice an unknown icon on her desktop. It had a short name : mail. Mireille opened it, but nothing appeared on the screen. Mireille gave a sigh and she moved the cursor to delete the empty message, but then a soft melody played from the laptop. It was a melody from Kirika's pocket watch. The broken pocket watch, which they abandoned in the Manor. The melody played with some words on display.

**"Mireille, I love you so much...  
I don't know if I have more time to say it to you. But I can die in peace because I know that you will read this mail whatever happened.  
Mireille, do you still remember when you heard this melody for the first time? I sent it to you via email, begging you to make a pilgrimage to the past with me.  
It has been a long time ever since, Mireille. Isn't it?"**

Mireille smiled slightly. _Yes, Kirika. It has been quite a long time._

"**You must have thought that you wouldn't ever heard this melody again. But I do intend to let you hear it, for the last time. This melody began our pilgrimage together. It will also end our pilgrimage. This is the end, then.  
I am so sorry that I have to leave you alone, Mireille. Sorry because I will die soon. If I could choose, I just want to be right beside you. It hurts me so much to say good bye this way.  
Don't be sad about my death. I want you to live on after my death.  
Mireille, whom I cherish... please don't forget who you are, whatever happened. **

Good bye..

Kirika."

"I love you too, Kirika... I love you too.." Mireille whispered softly to the screen. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
Please don't forget.. who she was?  
She was Mireille Bouquet, the assassin. She was a woman who had a friend whom she loved so much, and whom she had lost a few weeks ago. Her beloved friend was already gone, but... and then she understood--she was still alive.

Mireille laughed ironically to herself. She had forgotten who she was, for some times. She had been a zombie the whole time... A zombie who walked through life.  
She went out and visited the graveyard again, this time she brought a bunch of white roses. In front of Kirika's grave she kneeled and put the roses down.

"Hi, Kirika. It's me again, you remember?" she tried to make the whole thing funny.  
"I miss you so much... Kirika. It has been one month since you are gone. Everything just felt so strange, you know... I am quite surprised when I realize how much you influenced my life. I have been living alone for quite a long time before you show up... and everything was allright. But now, Kirika, the whole apartment felt empty. Because you are not there."

She laughed again.  
"Isn't that funny Kirika? I have lost myself for about one month. I can clearly see how my whole world break down because you are gone. Then I found your last message..."  
Mireille stopped a while.

"You knew it, didn't you? You knew what would happen to me after you are gone... because you are the most important part of my life."

Mireille sighed.  
"It was hard to accept but you were right. It was the end of our pilgrimage together. You were one of the most important parts in this pilgrimage. And you were no longer here. But actually, you are not really gone. You live in my heart, in my mind. And I know, so long I can still memorize you, you are alive. So, that's why, Kirika..."

Mireille stood up.  
"Let's end the pilgrimage and begin a new one from now on. Let's live together again, Kirika."

"I will only visit you once a month from now on. I will try to build up my broken world, based on our sweet memories together. I will never forget you, Kirika. That's why... let's live together again, in my heart."

And Mireille smiled the last time at the gravestone, which was carved with Kirika's name. Her hand caressed the cold stone with much love.  
"See you, Kirika..."

At home Mireille started operating her laptop like usual. As shecame to choose a name between "Mireille Bouquet" and "Noir" to use, without doubt she typed 'Noir', instead of Mireille Bouquet. And 'Noir' restarted on business...

**End**

* * *

**So, that was the end of this story, quite long, isn't it? I hope you are not too tired... Have you got my message? I hope you did. I like this story so much, I hope everyone who read this story would be able to overcome their problems with the same strength Mireille has shown here, although not without any help. It is very nice to have a helping hand when we are down, even if we don't like the person who is offering it. In this case of course Kirika is not a person whom Mireille dislikes. So, did you like the story?**

**cherry-ripe**


End file.
